


Ponytail Boy

by big_slug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Deaddest of Doves, Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, High Heels, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Season/Series 02, Praise Kink, Shaving, Sleeping Together, Smut, Spanking, Underage Sex, VERY UNDERAGE, Very dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_slug/pseuds/big_slug
Summary: Will didn‘t want to step out of line too much for fear of being punished again. He only hoped he could convey the humiliation of it all. Having to tie his hair to a ponytail in a futile attempt at making it look like a male haircut. Showering after gym class with everyone staring at his bald crotch and armpits.Or; Just another one of these Billy fucks Will fics, with Will being an obedient slut to Billy's desires. Very underage. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Karen Wheeler, Billy Hargrove/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Billy Hargrove, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 36
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff like this happens sometimes, I guess. I can't always help it. Not beta read.

He watched his mom depart from the window, and the sigh that Will breathed out was part relief, part defeat. Why he still allowed this to continue, it was beyond him. He supposed he was just submissive, a natural-born slave. Will had about two hours left, so there was no need to hurry, and he just strolled through the living room, down the hall and into his room.

At some point, his mom would find the little metal box under his bed. Not the key, obviously, because Will wore it on a chain around his neck. As always, he stared at the closed box for a minute or so, calming his heartbeat. God, he was excited. Anxious. Repulsed and disgusted. It was the best feeling in the world, it made him whole, and it made him remember why he was still Billy Hargrove‘s slave. For all the degradation it brought.

* * *

„What a beautiful little slut.“

„Am I, daddy? Am I a beautiful slut?“

Billy chuckled, blowing smoke into Will‘s face. „Sure you are. Now move that ass for me.“

Will moved in a seductive way, slowly spinning in front of the bed. He arched his back in a way that made the tiny red skirt he was wearing ride up, exposing the bare skin of his ass. He had checked himself thoroughly, and it was all smooth and perfectly hairless, just the way Billy liked it.

Billy slapped his ass, and then his free hanging cock and balls too. It hurt, but Will didn‘t allow himself to make any sound other than a high moan. „So good for me... Shaved the little worthless thing today?“

„Of course, daddy, I-“

„But you didn‘t touch yourself otherwise?“

„I wouldn‘t without your permission, daddy.“ Will squealed. Billy was now holding him by his cock, hand disappearing under the skirt that way. „Daddy, I don‘t know how much longer I can do this.“

Billy squeezed hard enough to make Will‘s balls ache terribly. „What‘s that supposed to mean?“

„Just... this...“ Will threw his long hair around. „The boys keep asking me why I‘m growing my hair out. I don‘t think my mom likes it either.“

„And?“

„A-And the other guys at school, I mean they... I know they‘re talking about me. They‘ve all started growing hair down there, daddy.“ Will didn‘t want to step out of line too much for fear of being punished again. He only hoped he could convey the humiliation of it all. Having to tie his hair to a ponytail in a futile attempt at making it look like a male haircut. Showering after gym class with everyone staring at his bald crotch and armpits.

„Okay...“ Billy said, contemplating this. „But you still want to be a good slut for me, don‘t you?“

„O-Of course, daddy.“ Will whimpered. He felt his cock being stroked slowly.

„God, that makeup looks so pretty on you.“ Billy murmured. „You _are_ a good slut. And I‘m gonna tell you how to keep it that way. When someone asks you why you‘re growing out your hair... or why you always shave your little useless rod, you tell them...“

Will looked at Billy in expectation, not daring to speak.

„Well, you just tell them it‘s because your daddy likes it that way. What‘s that? Are you getting hard under your skirt?“

„Yes, daddy. I‘m sorry, daddy.“ Will tried to avoid Billy‘s eyes. He knew his daddy liked him nice and soft, but with all the teasing, what was he supposed to do? Billy just wouldn‘t stop stroking. He was leaking when Billy finally let go of him.

  
„Take that off.“ he growled. „Let me see you. And get yourself soft, bitch. Where I come from, pretty little girls don‘t have dicks.“

As gracefully as he could, Will slipped out of the fishnet top, and he batted his violet eyelids seductively after, when he was standing there in bra and skirt only. Trying to get his cock down felt like it was too much to ask, but he forced himself to think about something disgusting.

Billy sighed. He put his cigarette out on the bare wood of Will‘s nightstand. Will would have to open the windows later, perhaps try to cover the smell with something. „If only you could grow tits. I‘d never waste my time on those high school bitches again. I wanna see those little nipples. No, wait. On my fucking terms.“

Will was just about to open his bra. He had practiced that a lot to make it look graceful and seductive. Billy had other plans, though, evident by the switchblade knife he held over Will‘s sternum. Smirking, he cut right through the piece of cloth. „Daddy...“ Will complained.

„I‘ll get you a new one.“ Billy crowed. „Now hold still, or this is gonna hurt.“ He pressed the tip of the knife against the sensitive pink flesh of Will‘s left nipple. Just held it there, as he waited for Will to whimper. It hurt, though it didn‘t draw any blood. „Such a sensitive little slut. I think we‘re done playing around, don‘t you? I want you to keep the skirt on.“ Billy leaned forward then, and clasped his teeth around the budding nipple.

For Will it was mind over matter. He wanted to be good for daddy, so he willed his cock to stay soft. A part of him had already accepted that he was a toy, anyways. Daddy‘s property. His little cock might as well fall off, because as long as he was with Billy, he wouldn‘t need it. „First things first, I don‘t think you‘ve accepted your role as my bitch yet. Isn‘t that right?“

„I- I am your bitch.“ Will said softly. „Your good little slut.“

Billy clacked his tongue, grinning. He began undoing his belt, leaving Will in the hopes that he would just pull down his pants. But punishment was due, and Will submitted to it. „Why aren‘t you proud of what you are then? Tell you what, I give you ten now, and ten more after we fuck. Sound good?“

„Yes. Thank you, daddy.“ Will felt like bawling. He could take ten. He could take twenty on most days, but after being fucked? He also knew that Billy would add ten more for every word of complaint. As per usual, Will bent over the backrest of his chair, hands gripping the seat with all their strength in anticipation.

And smack after smack, he thanked his daddy for his punishment, and suddenly keeping his dick soft wasn‘t all that hard anymore. Billy took him face to face then, obviously enjoying the way Will‘s eyeliner had made teary streaks on his flushed cheeks. „You ready to take daddy‘s cock, princess?“ he growled, low and roaring like a lion.

„Please, daddy. Need it...“

Billy always fucked him so hard. There was no way for Will to even come close with his own fingers, no matter how hard and furiously he tried. These were the moments that were the strongest reminders of what he had, and how much he actually needed this. Being pounded by his daddy, fucked into oblivion, was the only way he was allowed to cum. The only way he could cum by now. Touching himself just didn‘t feel the same anymore. Not satisfying. Not worth the time and the effort.

„Daddy... daddy...“ Will cried. „M-More, please...“

„Ugh...“ Billy grunted. „Want me to fuck you unconscious? I swear that‘ll happen if you need it. Look... look at that. That‘s how I like... my bitch.“ He roughly groped at Will‘s crotch, where his limp cock was slapping around with every thrust, spreading precum all over his thighs and stomach, staining his pretty skirt. „Just a little clit now. Maybe I‘ll get you a cock cage some day.“

Billy collected some of Will‘s secrete and fed it to him, and though he never like the salty taste, he licked it from his daddy‘s fingers like a good little girl. Not soon thereafter, he spilled copious amounts of white in every direction his dick decided to fall under Billy‘s fucking. And Will didn‘t know if it was imagination, or if he could really feel Billy‘s hot cum pumped into his ass.

He was sobbing after. Will always sobbed. Because it hurt, and because being a toy felt so right to him. Property. Owned. Not required to think for himself, not entitled to any desires of his own. Just here to take what daddy had to give. Safe. Billy‘s heavy musk filled his nostrils. No time to recover for this toy. „Punishment time.“

Will could barely stand when he bent over his chair again, this time with Billy‘s hand gripping his long hair, yanking his head back. „You know...“ Billy smoothed the belt over Will‘s sore ass cheeks. „...one of these days I‘m gonna get you a nice anal hook. And then we can make you a pretty ponytail and tie you in place with it. How‘s that sound?“

„G-Good, daddy. So good.“

Ten more smacks, and they seemed to just make Will‘s ass leak harder. Billy‘s cum, getting cold, ran down his legs, some got between his toes. And it hurt so much, as though Billy was putting all of his strength into the blows. Will would have trouble sitting for a few days, but that wasn‘t anything new to him by now.

He didn‘t need to be told to get on his knees to clean daddy‘s cock. While Will was licking away on it, Billy tugged on his hair again. „That‘s a good slut. One more thing for today. You listening?“

Will detached himself from Billy‘s cock just long enough to squeal „Yes, daddy.“

„Good. To show me that you‘ve accepted what you are, I want you to do something until next week. Tell one of your friends. Pick any one of them, tell them you‘re my little slut. That I keep you nice and hairless, and desperate for my cock.“

Billy slapped him around for half an hour more after that, and Will bathed in the attention he was getting from his daddy. He already knew who he would tell his secret, so he just allowed himself the enjoy the feeling of being owned, and the knowledge that Billy‘s mind was in the here and now, thinking about his little slut, and his little slut only.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'm still feeling dirty. So here's another chapter!

„Michael, I‘ve asked you a question!“

Situations like these always made Will insanely uncomfortable. But since Mike and his parents seemed to be fighting all the time by now, it was became increasingly hard to avoid them. „For the last time!“ Mike yelled down the stairs. „I have no idea where Nancy is! Am I her goddamn babysitter?“

„Language!“ came the shout from the living room.

„Yeah, whatever.“ Mike grumbled. At least this time he didn‘t insist on having the last word, otherwise it this would turn ugly.

„Maybe I should go...“ Will suggested haphazardly.

„Bullshit.“ Mike said. „Is it my responsibility to tell Nancy she should be home by eight? Hell, I don‘t care who she‘s screwing. Why are they making it my problem?“

Will shrugged. It wasn‘t like him to get involved in this, but siding with Mike now might help later on. „You know exactly who she‘s screwing. Everyone knows, and for the record, my mom doesn‘t make a fuzz about it when Jonathan stays out for a night.“

„No, she‘s cool.“ Mike said. He took Will back to his room, jumped on the bed and groaned. „Man, I‘m so not in the mood for homework. This is _not_ what sleepovers are for.“

„Well, you could‘ve finished it on Wednesday if you weren‘t so lazy.“ Quite frankly, Will was glad that Mike still had things to do. He was content with reading comic books or watching his friend work, offering an occasional helpful comment. Anything that would help him stall a bit.

Mike, though... Mike remembered. „Hey, there was something you wanted to talk to me about?“

Will sighed. „There was, but...“

„Nope. You‘ve got me intrigued.“ Mike propped himself up on his elbows, glaring over to Will expectantly. „Come on, Byers. Teasing isn‘t like you. I want to know.“

There was a silence, and Will used it to sharpen his ears, trying to make out if anyone might be out in the hall, or coming up the stairs. But it wasn‘t time for Mike‘s parents to go to bed yet, and Holly was already sleeping soundly two rooms over. Being under Billy‘s command, he had no choice. He could lie now, and then later lie to Billy, but while Mike would fall for it, Billy would know. He always knew when his bitch was lying.

„Will.“ Mike chimed. „Earth to Will Byers. There‘s something you wanted to tell me!“

„Uh, yes. Yes, sure.“ Will mumbled. „It‘s about, well, this.“ Nervously, he threw his ponytail over his shoulder. „You know, my hair, and some other stuff you‘ve probably been wondering about.“

„Oh yeah? I just figured you like it that way. And it‘s totally cool if you do, I‘m not judging.“

_I‘m not judging_ , Will thought. _We‘ll see about that_. „It‘s not because I like it. But... Billy likes it. He does.“

Mike blinked a few times. „Billy? Who‘s that?“

„Billy Hargrove.“

„What, Max‘s asshole stepbrother?“ Mike snorted. „What‘s your business with him? I thought Max told him to stay away from us.“

„But...“ Will said quietly. It didn‘t sit well with him that Mike had called Billy an asshole. „I don‘t want him to stay away from me. He‘s my daddy.“

There was no telling what Mike was thinking upon hearing those words. Well, how would Will have reacted if the roles were reversed? He probably wouldn‘t have known what that even meant. „Your... daddy.“ Mike repeated. „Okay...“

„That means I‘m his slut.“ Will explained.

„It‘s... Christ! It‘s a sex-thing?“ Mike blurted out. „What the _fuck_ is he doing to you?“

„Shh!“ Will hushed. „No one must hear this. But my daddy said I have to tell one of my friends, and I just thought you‘d... I don‘t know. You wouldn‘t tell anyone else.“

„What is he doing to you?“ Mike repeated, quieter but infinitely angrier.

„Whatever he wants.“ Will answered. „He fucks me when I‘ve been a good girl, punishes me when I‘ve been bad. Tells me what clothes and makeup to wear.“

Mike began stammering something, but it didn‘t last long. Of course he had no idea how to answer to that. He was probably disgusted and would now proceed to throw Will out of his room. „He fucking rapes you?“ it burst out of him.

„No!“ Will defended. „I... I like it, Mike. It gives me a purpose, you know. And it feels so good, too. He really cares for me. Always tells me I‘m his favorite. He says all I‘m lacking is a pair of tits.“

„God, Will! This isn‘t right! Nothing about this is-“ Mike sank back into his pillows, face beet-red. „It‘s disgusting. Is that why you...? Shit, I can‘t even say it.“

Will nodded, and he did feel ashamed this time. „Good girls shave.“ he said.

  
„I _defended_ you, Will.“ Mike spat. „When the guys at school were making fun of you behind your back, I told them to stop. No shame in being a late-bloomer, I thought. And now this?“

Will closed his eyes, sinking a bit further back in the chair. „T-Thank you, I guess. But I didn‘t ask you to defend me. I‘d much rather you just... understand.“

„Could you say no?“ Mike asked after a while. „Would he try to hurt you if you told him to fuck off?“

Will thought about this for a while. Billy liked the submissive type. It was more likely that he would just lose interest and find another slut. „No.“

It took a few more moments for the bed to creak. Will opened his eyes again, finding Mike sitting up. „C-Can I...“

„Can you what?“

„Uh, no forget it. That‘d be weird.“ Mike said. A bit shaky he stood up. „I better start on that homework. I want to have tomorrow off.“ He shooed Will away from his desk, and they ended up switching places, Mike in the chair, Will on the bed.

„So we‘re cool?“ Will took the X-Men volume that Mike had on his nightstand, and began shifting through the pages. And if Mike did work on his algebra assignments, he did so under a lot of groans and little noises of contempt. Will just bit his lip and tried to ignore them.

„Ugh...“ Mike grumbled. „Hmm...“ That kind of noises slipped past him for a good half hour, while he was probably not getting any work done at all.

At some point, Will was sure Mike wanted him to ask. „Alright.“ he sighed. „What is it, Mike?“

Sighing equally, Mike turned around with his chair. „C-Can I see?“

„See?“ Will, of course, knew what Mike meant, and his friend was very much ashamed of it. He supposed anything was better than awkward silence between them. They had seen each others‘ dicks plenty, anyways. Will slipped out of his sweatpants and briefs, and he pulled his shirt up to give Mike a better look.

„Oh.“ Mike said. „That‘s... that‘s...“

Will shrugged. Sure, being seen like this by his peers at school sucked, but if it was just him? He couldn‘t imagine himself with hair, didn‘t want to imagine himself like that. He was daddy‘s good girl, after all. His daddy always reminded him that it was all worth it.

„Shit-“ Mike coughed. He was about to hastily turn around again, but Will had already seen what there was to see. Mike‘s own sweatpants were tented at the crotch. This tickled something deep inside of Will.

„Hey.“ he said indignantly. „Isn‘t this one of these classic _‚I‘ll show you mine if you show me yours first‘_ situations? What do I get? It‘s okay if you‘re turned on by this.“

„If it‘s okay, why aren‘t you?“

Will had to close his eyes again, force his thoughts into the realms of horror movies and disgusting special effects, and that worked. He could prevent himself from getting hard, and what a rewarding feeling that was, being good for daddy. „Billy says his slut isn‘t supposed to get hard.“

„Jesus Christ.“ Mike hissed. „Okay, whatever.“ He did the same as Will earlier, ridding himself of his pants and underwear. His cock was standing at attention, swollen and throbbing in the middle of a bush Will would probably never be allowed to grow.

Will wasn‘t sure if this was okay. What his daddy would say if he could see him now. He figured, tough, this was all part of Billy‘s plan. Mike looked almost frightened when Will got on his knees in the middle of the room, on eye level with his friend‘s twitching cock. „Is it okay if I helped you?“

„Like you h-help Billy?“

„I don‘t know. Billy fucks my mouth. Will you fuck my mouth?“ A part of Will wanted Mike to say yes, but he would be more than content with sucking Mike off.

„Hell, no!“

„Then it‘s going to be different. Relax, okay?“

Mike was easier to take than Billy. He fit better in Will‘s hand, was smaller in Will‘s throat and didn‘t choke him quite as badly. And he tasted cleaner, having showered just this morning, probably. Will liked him a whole lot, actually, putting every bit of effort he could into this blowjob. With Billy this was harder, as only ever fucked Will, never allowing him to make it slow, or to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock.

Mike was inexperienced though, passively breathing, whimpering, sometimes bucking his hips up when Will found a nice and sensitive spot on him. He averted his gaze too when Will tried to make eye contact. But maybe that was just Will expecting something unrealistic; Billy did always look him in the eyes to see tears and running eyeliner, after all.

„This good?“ Will asked, continuing to slowly pump Mike‘s cock.

„I-It‘s...“ Mike stammered. „Yeah.“

Will took Mike‘s right hand in his left. „My hair.“ he said. „C‘mon.“

And when he began sucking again, Mike‘s fingers entangled with his long hair, tugging not so gently. Where Billy could fuck Will‘s throat for ten minutes straight if he wanted to, though, Mike didn‘t last nearly half as long. He still had one hand in Will‘s hair, but bit down on the other one to muffle his ecstatic groan as he came. Will swallowed the few drops contently. Not as much and not as salty as he was used to.

„I still think it‘s wrong.“ Mike whispered, later, in the darkness of his room. Will had his head tugged under his friend‘s chin, and one leg thrown over his lower half. His daddy didn‘t like cuddling too much, so he was glad Mike let him. „You sure you don‘t want me to... y‘know.“

„I‘m only allowed to cum on my daddy‘s cock.“ Will smiled as he said this. He was satisfied with himself, and how he had managed to stay soft despite leaking buckets.

„I‘d treat you better.“ Mike said bitterly.

„Aren‘t you in love with El?“

„Sure, just... if you ever want this to stop, I‘ll help you.“

Will giggled. „Noted and appreciated. And if you ever want a throat to fuck... or an ass... well, I‘d have to ask Billy for permission first, but I‘m sure he wouldn‘t mind if it‘s just you.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter, because why not! Billy and Will at it again.  
> This one is so fucking filthy.

„Aw, what‘s that? You don‘t like my fingers?“ To Billy, the fact that Will couldn‘t answer was half the fun in this. He kept his three digits where they were for another ten seconds or so, jammed down Will‘s throat as far as they would go, watching him fight the urge to throw up.

Will coughed when Billy finally pulled out. He swallowed a mouthful of spit, of which there was already a copious amount on his bed sheets as well. „I... just...“ He coughed again. „I just like your cock more, daddy.“ It wasn‘t a lie, Will just couldn‘t wait to suck his daddy‘s cock. Still, he was a toy, so he took what Billy had to give.

„I‘ll keep that in mind.“ Billy chuckled. „But right now I think I just wanna play. Alright, here comes round two, you better be ready.“

Taking a few deep breaths, Will opened his mouth again for Billy to put three fingers in him, once more pushing as deep in as they would go. He had to remind himself to breathe through his nose - It came naturally when sucking his daddy off, but something about the position he was in, lying on his back, was disturbing his reflexes.

„You know, baby girl, I‘m eager to hear which one of your friends you‘ve decided to make your... confidant.“ Billy said. He wiggled his digits around in Will‘s throat a little. „Maxine? Probably not. She would‘ve said something by now. I‘m going to fuck her one of these days, mark my words. Toothless? Man, I bet he can suck cock like a champ. Maxine‘s little ape boyfriend? Hell, I hope not. Huh, but I guess it was the Wheeler boy. He‘s basically your boyfriend.“

Will tried to nod, gagging more from the movement. Billy‘s fingers were now becoming unbearable. „So it‘s Wheeler!“ he laughed. „What a cute little bitch, and his mom is a real cougar. But you wouldn‘t know, would you, princess?“ Just when Will thought he would throw up all over his daddy - Christ, what a terrible punishment that would warrant - Billy pulled out again. He instead yanked hard on Will‘s ponytail. „How did it go?“

„D-Daddy...“ Will cried. His throat was now sore and hurting, and he was barely able to catch his breath.

„Baby...“ Billy crowed. „What is it? C‘mon, you can tell daddy. I hope you weren‘t forgetting about thanking me.“

„Thank you, daddy.“ Will rasped out. „But... daddy...“

„What is it, princess? Looks to me like you‘re stalling.“

Will shook his head violently. „No! I‘ll telly you everything, but I... I need your cock, daddy?“

Billy threw his head back and laughed. „You need it? Or do you just want it?“

The ache was too much to stand for Will. He needed to be filled up, needed to be owned and destroyed. Billy had kept him waiting for too long, and though he knew a toy was just an object, he couldn‘t help pleading with his daddy. „I _need_ it.“ he sobbed softly. „Please, daddy.“

„Oh alright then.“ Billy relented. „You‘ve been good so far.“ He slid out of his jeans rather quickly, propped himself up on the headboard of Will‘s bed and then sat there with an expectant expression, his cock lying hard and gigantic on his toned stomach. „You stretched yourself?“

„Yes, daddy, I stretched my pussy.“ Will said eagerly. He had prepared the lubricant too, because he had felt the need to get fucked all morning. As he sunk down on Billy‘s slick cock, his entire body screamed with satisfaction, and Will sighed contently. „Thank you, daddy...“

„Ah ah ah, not so fast.“ Bill scolded when Will was just starting to fuck himself. He held Will in place then, impaled on his cock. „I believe I asked you about the Wheeler boy. You told him you‘re my slut?“

„Yes, daddy. Last weekend at a sleepover.“

„Sleepover...“ Billy hissed. „Hmm, I like where this is going.“ He allowed Will one desperately needed bump, up and down. „Go on.“

„He-“ Will bit his lip. „He doesn‘t like you, daddy. I told him how much I love being your slut, though.“

„That‘s good.“ Billy let Will bob up and down once more. „Anything else you want to tell me?“

Will leaned his head on Billy‘s chest. God, he needed to fuck. He needed it so bad, but what would his daddy say to the whole truth? „He wanted to see how nice and smooth you keep me, daddy. And then I... I sucked his cock.“

A tense moment of silence. Then Billy laughed again, loud and heartily. „So seeing your useless little dicklet all limp and hairless turned him on? Fucking hell, next time I visit you, I want him here. You know you should‘ve asked me, though?“

„I‘m sorry, daddy.“

„Ah, whatever. Go on, fuck yourself while I think of a good punishment.“

If Billy had to think about punishment, it would be wicked. Will realized. But he was grateful for being allowed to finally move, and he used that to the fullest. He soon put up a furious pace, relishing the feeling of daddy‘s cock filling him up, bumping into his center of pleasure.

He chased the pleasure that way, angling himself in an attempt to finally find release. Will hadn‘t seen his daddy in days, and he had been aching to be filled up, to be allowed to cum. „Daddy...“ he groaned. „S-So... good...“

„Such an eager little girl.“ Billy groped at Will‘s non-existing tits, rolled his nipples between his fingers and tugged painfully. „Keep going, slut. Fuck yourself on your daddy‘s cock. Faster.“

„Yes, daddy.“ Will strained his thighs harder. „Daddy, I‘m close...“ he whimpered.

„Good.“ Billy was wearing a cruel smile that Will could hardly see through the blur of his tears. And then he just lifted Will off his cock and threw him on the bed.

„Daddy, no!“ Will complained desperately. He‘d been this close. His hips continued to roll in search of penetration that was now gone. „Daddy...“

„You know you deserve it, bitch. Can‘t have you whoring yourself out to the Wheeler boy, so let this be a lesson. Come on, princess, say it.“

„I...“ Will sobbed. „I deserve it. Thank you, daddy.“

„Alright.“ Billy clapped his hands. „I‘m still hard, so I guess you should do something about that.“ He positioned himself on the edge of the bed. Will probably wasn‘t moving fast enough for his taste, so daddy leaned over, clasped his hand around the base of his leaking cock, and tugged. It made Will fall off the bed.

„Sorry, daddy.“ he groaned again.

„Now, put that training to good use, slut.“ Will did so, hands behind his back like he had been taught, swallowing his daddy‘s cock whole. And Billy wasted no time, took Will by his long hair and _used_ him. „Don‘t let me feel your teeth now.“

This was all Will would get today. He scolded himself mentally for wanting more, because who was he to want anything? He had no rights, only privileges, and those could be taken away. Such was life for a plaything.

Billy pumped an enormous load into Will, and it would feel like a clog in his throat for hours to come.

Just a minute later, he was lying there, sprawled on Will‘s bed, smoking. Billy liked to smoke after sex. „And what are you doing down there?“ he chuckled after having watched Will sit on the floor for the lifespan of one cigarette. „C‘mere, baby slut.“ Warily, Will climbed on the bed. „It‘s okay.“

„Daddy?“

Billy allowed him to crawl half on top of him, and he let Will rest his face in the crook of his neck. „That‘s a good girl.“ he praised. „Such a good girl. You know why you‘re being punished.“

„Yes, daddy.“ Will mumbled.

„But you _are_ a good girl. So you won‘t touch yourself, right?“

„No, daddy. I‘m only ever allowed to cum with you.“ And no matter how tough it would be, Will would stick to the rules. Daddy would know if he broke them.

„Think you can hold out until next weekend?“

„I- I don‘t-“

„Princess...“ Bill warned.

„I‘ll be able to, daddy.“ Will resigned. It would be a hard week, always on edge, always aching for daddy‘s cock.

Billy lit another cigarette and blew smoke into the air. „That‘s all I needed to hear. I‘m not going to be cruel, baby girl. How about I really make you appreciate my fingers once and for all?“

Will sobbed. He allowed himself to feel relieved, although he couldn‘t know what Billy had in mind. „Yes, please.“

„Alrighty... lick them.“ Will did as he was told. Next thing he new was, Billy‘s index and middle finger were pressing against his sore asshole, quickly pushing in. „Damn, it‘s full of my cum in there. Don‘t let me feel you get hard, bitch. Your tiny dick stays nice and soft.“

Billy then put up a torturously slow pace of finger-fucking into Will, searching around in him until he found his prostate. „I hope this is enough to make you cum. If not, tough luck, right?“

Will tried not to push too hard against Billy‘s hand, especially not since he would grind his cock on his daddy‘s thigh that way, and that would probably get him hard. Billy kept the speed slow.

„Am I driving you crazy?“ he murmured after another cigarette. He had been going for a good five minutes by then, keeping Will just on the edge of bursting at the seams. „I can keep this up for days if I want, but at some point your mommy‘s gonna come home. What would she say if she could see you like this? Hmm... is that her car I‘m hearing outside? You better cum quick, baby girl.“

„Daddy, I- Daddy!“ Will cried, finally, _finally_ spreading his cum on Billy‘s thigh. „Thank you. Thank you, daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you.“

„Cute.“ Billy chuckled.

Will allowed himself just a few moments to catch his breath and recover, but he soon set about cleaning Billy‘s thigh.

„You know, I was being serious. I want Wheeler here next time. By the way, I‘m giving you permission to suck his cock. But he doesn‘t touch you, got it? I make you cum, no one else.“

„Yes, daddy.“

„Such a good bitch.“ Billy stroked through Will‘s hair gently then, and allowed him to savor his daddy‘s praise. What a good bitch he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hell, what am I doing???  
> All this talk about bedtime stories made me really hot and then this happened! I CAN NOT STOP WRITING!

Billy‘s scent was somehow heavier that night. Perhaps just imagination, but still. Will couldn‘t help but perceive it more consciously. But that was good, he thought, because a toy made for daddy‘s pleasure always had to look for ways to make him happy. When Billy‘s musk got darker, Will knew this, he wanted to fuck. Or at least he wanted to be touched, so Will reached for his daddy‘s hard cock.

His hand met Mike‘s there. And Billy chuckled. „Hell, aren‘t you two eager tonight. Let me get a good look at you.“

Not letting go of his cock, Will propped himself up to Billy‘s right. Mike did the same to his left. He was becoming very good at this, listening to daddy‘s commands. Still, not quite as good as Will was. And Will was sure he would always have the advantage. He was daddy‘s favorite, as much as he loved Mike as a friend.

„So pretty.“ Billy hummed. „And lucky too, right?“

„Yes, daddy. Very lucky.“ Mike said sweetly.

And Will nodded eagerly. He thought Mike probably didn‘t grasp the full extent of their luck. For the first time in over a year, Will‘s mom was out for the night. Jonathan was off doing god knows what with Nancy; Never _ever_ did they have the entire house to themselves for a full night. The only chances to actually sleep with Billy were those rare nights when Neil, Susan and Max all were out. He looked pleadingly, asking for permission without words.

Billy smirked, nodding, and Will cuddled up against his side again. With his nose resting at Billy‘s collarbone, he could smell him even better. „Do you want to fuck, daddy?“ he dared to ask. „I stretched myself all day for you.“

„Hey, I stretched myself too!“ Mike complained. „Just for you, daddy!“

Will frowned, disgruntled. Billy, however, seemed to find this very amusing. „I know you have. I bet you little sluts stretch your pussies every day, hoping for me to come around. Isn‘t that right?“

„Yes, daddy.“ Will said, with some pride. Mike remained silent, and this satisfied Will immensely. He was, and would always be, Billy‘s best toy. No matter what.

„Appreciate the effort.“ Billy yawned. „But I‘ve had a long day and I‘m tired.“

„I could ride you.“ Will suggested.

„Sure you could. I know how good you are at that. But...“ Daddy gave a hard squeeze to Will‘s left butt cheek. „There‘s two of you tonight, and I know you‘re just so eager to get your share. Don‘t worry, there‘s enough of me for you both. No competition.“

Will warily looked at Mike, and he returned that gaze. Still, both had their hands fumbling with daddy‘s hard cock. „What should we do?“ Mike whispered.

„Just take turns sucking me off.“ Billy shrugged. „Isn‘t that fair?“

„B-But daddy...“ Mike said, and Will shot him a death-glare. Who was he to argue with Billy? Sure, neither Will nor Mike would cum tonight, but what did that matter? They were toys.

„No talking back, slut! I think you‘re forgetting your lessons there.“

„I‘m sorry...“

Billy shook his head. „Sorry won‘t do. You...“ He pointed at Will. „You‘re gonna spank some sense into this little bitch. Ten on the ass, you got it?“

„Yes, daddy. Mike...“ Will sighed. He would‘ve much rather cuddled, but of course Mike had to be a brat. Will climbed from the bed and pulled Billy‘s belt from the loops of his jeans. „Mike!“ he said harshly when his friend didn‘t move. „Over the chair!“

That was something Mike really wasn‘t good at yet; Taking punishment. He did bend over the backrest of Will‘s chair like he was supposed to, but he kept his legs too close together, and his knees slightly bent. Will corrected that by kicking Mike‘s feet further apart and then taking him by the neck, pressing him down further. „Stay like that, or I‘m gonna have to start over. Ten, and you‘re gonna count them.“

Will knew full well that he had to deliver serious blows. Daddy would know if he didn‘t do his best. The belt clashed with Mike‘s backside, making him cry out „One!“

And so Will gave him smack after smack, Mike starting to cry at the fifth. He had to correct Mike‘s position a total of three times, but Billy mercifully accepted that. When it was over, and Mike was just a sobbing mess, Will put on a pleading face and looked at their daddy. He was relieved when Billy nodded.

„Okay, up you go.“ he said to Mike, helping him. Will let his friend cry it out in a tight embrace, which took about a minute or two. Will held on for a little longer, just because he enjoyed Mike‘s bare skin on his. „Back to bed.“ he said eventually.

„That‘s some good sluts.“ Billy praised as they resumed their positions. „I don‘t say this often, but get comfortable, you two. But don‘t forget, this cock ain‘t gonna suck itself.“

„Daddy?“ Will asked, trying to sound innocent. „Could you...“

„Could I...?“

„Could you tell us a story?“

„Aw, someone wants to hear a bedtime story?“ Billy singsonged. „Alright, why not. Which one- oh fuck!“ He broke off when Mike got started on his cock, happily sucking away on it. „Finally! Okay, which one do you want to hear?“

Will pondered over that for a few seconds. „The one about the King from the faraway country, please.“

Billy reached for one of Will‘s nipples and pulled on it until Will had to bite his lip as not to whine. „You got it. Alright, let‘s see... Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a King.“ Billy‘s self-control was incredible, as he never once broke off, even while having his dick sucked furiously by Mike. „He was handsome and strong, so obviously he could impale any pussy he wanted with his huge cock. And that King was bored out of his mind, because there was just no challenge in the land where he lived. It was his country, after all, and everyone feared and respected him.“

At some point, Will couldn‘t help it anymore. He whimpered from the strain Billy was putting on his nipple. That was when his daddy let go and switched to the other nipple, repeating the ordeal. „Nothing to fight for, he decided he should find some place to conquer. And he found one too. Just a little village in a different part of the world, reeking of cow shit. But no one there knew the King, so no one was afraid. The King liked that very much.“ Billy pushed Mike off of his cock then. „That‘s enough. Leave some for your bitch friend and come up here.

It was Will‘s turn, so he moved down, wanting to suck away on his daddy‘s cock. Only, Mike‘s crotch caught his eye. „Hey!“ Will all but shouted, playing a firm smack with his flat hand on Mike‘s already abused and blistered ass. Mike yelped pitifully.

„What was that?“ Billy demanded. „Play nice or I‘m gonna have to punish you.“

„He‘s hard!“ Will said disdainfully. „And he‘s trying to hide it! Toys aren‘t supposed to let their tiny dicks get hard!“

Billy snorted. „True, but next time, you just tell me and let me take care of it.“ Then, to Mike, he snarled „Get that thing soft right now, you slut. You‘re not gonna need it anyways.“

„I- I‘m trying, daddy.“ Mike whispered. Eventually, he had to resort to pinching his beaten ass with his fingernails, and that worked just fine. Still, Mike had a lot to learn. Will rarely ever got erect anymore, as there was simply no use. His mind had made his body understand. He would cum on daddy‘s cock or on daddy‘s fingers, or he wouldn‘t cum at all. No need to get hard.

Will eyed his friend‘s now limp dick for a few more suspicious moments before he took daddy into his mouth and started blowing him. Slick with Mike‘s leftover spit, he was already leaking salty precum.

„Fuck, where was I?“ Billy pondered. He put on a soothing narrator‘s voice once again. „Oh yeah, right... So the King had found himself a place to conquer. Only, he learned that the village already was ruled by King Cunt, a real fag who didn‘t even deserve the title. Still, King Cunt put up a pretty good fight. They met for a little hand-to-hand, and when it was over, King Cunt had his face smashed in, and the King from the faraway country pulled out his sword. He took King Cunt right by the balls and just... _snap!_... cut them off to keep as a trophy.“

„W-What did he do then, daddy?“ Mike asked anxiously. Although Will knew the story already, he would have done the same, just to make daddy happy. He just continued sucking, but listened intently.

„Well, the King could now take what was rightfully his. This right here for example.“ Will felt a slap on his bare ass. „And this.“ Mike cried out when the same happened to him. „All the little sluts of that village were now his. And they were such good... hmm, fuck... such good toys.“ Billy only interrupted his narration when he came hard, shooting his juices into Will‘s mouth. „Good toys.“ he repeated. „Now remember to share.“

Will was careful not to swallow anything yet. He instead kept it in his mouth to savor the taste of it, but also to pass some on to Mike. He did that by invading his friend‘s mouth with his tongue. Mike furrowed his brow. _What a poor thing_ , Will thought. _Not yet able to enjoy the taste of daddy‘s hot cum._ He would appreciate it, in time. He would grow his hair out for Billy, just like Will had. Once it was long enough to tie into a ponytail, he would truly be a good slut.

Billy had a cigarette then - just one this time. He kissed Will‘s hair from time to time, and Mike‘s too, but Will definitely got more affection.

He could hear Mike whimper and whine for a little while longer, even after Billy had fallen asleep. He thought tonight had served his friend well. After all, every good toy had to learn eventually that daddy made the rules. Daddy decided when to cum and when not. Mike probably couldn‘t see now how this benefited him, but he would soon. Will remembered the bliss when that feeling first set in. The feeling of being cared for, of not having all decisions made by someone else, that heavenly safe sensation that came from having no rights.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of his daddy‘s neck. Will never wanted to miss that feeling again. Billy‘s scent was sweet now, with just a hint of sweat. This was what daddy smelled like when he was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, I've managed to write another chapter!

„Billy... Billy... Billy...“

_Yes,_ Billy thought, _that‘s my name! Wear it out if you want to._ There were few things he loved more than hearing his own name chanted like that. He was the one to provide pleasure. He was the one in control, and as such it brought him an almost illegal amount of joy to listen to the tone of those pleas changing more and more. In a few minutes, Karen would probably beg him to stop, her body aching with overstimulation.

„Tell me what you want.“ he grunted.

Every violent thrust of his hips made those perfect, full tits bounce. Karen Wheeler could hardly speak anymore. „Harder, Billy!“ she pressed out. „You need to... fuck me... harder.“

Billy grinned, though he wasn‘t sure if she was still aware of anything other than his cock slamming in and out of her pussy. „Tell me again why. Why am I... fucking you?“

„Because my husband...“ Karen cried „...because my husband is useless! He... never touches me... anymore!“

„Yeah, that‘s his loss.“ Billy took one of her nipples between his teeth, not letting off for a second. He could sense how close she was. „Know what I‘m gonna do later tonight? I‘m gonna fuck your son. Just as... hard as I‘m fucking you right now. Imagine that, my cock in his tight little asshole.“

„You... oh god...“ It was that precise moment that Karen came hard, going stiff under Billy with her cunt clenching around his shaft. „God, Billy!“ And Billy chuckled. He supposed some people would call him a god. After all, only a god gets to ride into a hillbilly town in the middle of Indiana and stick his dick in anything that moves.

When it was over, Karen sat on the bedside, wrapped in her bathrobe, shivering. Billy refrained from smoking in here, because apparently Ted Wheeler‘s nose seemed to be working just fine. Contrary to his dick. „Why... why would you say something like that?“ Karen whispered. „Billy, that‘s just not... okay.“

She didn‘t look at him when he reached to play with her hair. The times when he had to flatter her to get in her pants were over, and he was glad about it. This was so much better. „You should‘ve seen your face. Fucking priceless. Cumming on my cock while you‘re imagining me boning your son. Dream about it tonight, Karen.“

Karen shook her head. „Please just... just get out of my house, Billy. I‘ll call you.“

„Sure you will.“ And Billy slipped back into his clothes, before strolling downstairs and outside to his Camaro. One of these days he would visit a shrink. Just to make sense of what was going on in that sick head of his. Telling her about Mike was the hottest thing he‘d ever done, and it didn‘t matter that she didn‘t believe him; In a way, that made it better. Oh, but he had told the truth.

Billy stepped on the gas, headed for another little cunt to fuck.

They had made themselves particularly pretty for him, so it was these two boys‘ luck that cumming once a night just wouldn‘t cut it for Billy. Will Byers in his cute little mini skirt that was so fucking mini that it had the tip of his flaccid dick always showing. It looked like he had stuffed his bra too; Laughable, sure, but adorable.

And Karen‘s son... Billy was instantly hard, and honestly, it was beyond him where the boy had managed to get himself this garter belt and perfectly fitting stockings. His black slip showed off a little bulge, but he wasn‘t hard. Such a good little bitch.

Billy towered over him, admiring the makeup. No doubt, Will had done it for him. „Daddy?“ Mike asked, unsure. „Am I pretty for you?“

„Hmmm...“ Billy didn‘t immediately answer. He took Mike‘s chin and held his head up. „I think I‘m gonna save you for last. Like a fine dessert. Fuck, you even smell sweet. Sound good, baby girl?“

„Yes, daddy. Are you gonna fuck me tonight?“

„If you‘re patient and wait your turn. You gotta watch and learn how a good slut behaves. Here, take these.“ Billy fished the two clothespins out of his pocket.

Oh how innocent the Wheeler boy was in that regard. He held them in his hand, staring. „What are they for, daddy?“

„Hell...“ Billy murmured. Without much hesitation or regard for the boy‘s comfort, he clamped the first one on his left nipple. He immediately cried out, bending over. „Ah ah ah, stand up straight. The more you move the more it‘s gonna hurt.“ The second clothespin went on with a bit less crying after that. „You can take them back home later. They‘re you‘re mom‘s anyways.“

„My... mom‘s?“

„Yeah, I fucked her earlier tonight. Funny story, I actually told her I‘m gonna impale you on my dick, but I don‘t think she believed me.“ Billy shrugged.

He went over to Will next, leaving Mike quivering and with dripping eyes to watch. How delicious he looked... it should be made illegal. Well, Billy supposed it _was_ illegal, just not for the right reasons. He pinched Will‘s scrawny ass with his fingernails. „Hope you don‘t want me to wait around until you‘re stretched.“

„I already did that, daddy.“ Will said proudly. Everything he did for Billy went with a layer of pride, as though this kid was just born to be a slut.

Billy pulled the bra off him. Two balled up dishtowels fell also to the floor, just like Billy suspected. „Aw, princess, you don‘t have to worry about your lack of tits. Maybe they‘ll come in if you let me fuck you often enough. If you‘re a good little girl for me. I bet you got some girl-hormones in there somewhere.“

He threw Will on the bed then, and Billy always marveled at how light this boy was to throw around like that. It made sense - Will‘s scrawny wrists were probably not much thicker than Billy‘s dick - and Will being so utterly tiny was part of the appeal. Billy took him by the waist, his hands easily wrapping around the kid‘s belly, where they would leave bruises. No need to put a pillow under his ass when he could hold him like this.

Will‘s smooth calves rested on Billy‘s shoulders when he lubed himself up to plunge in. He had stretched himself just to the bare minimum. Billy had never told him to, so it appeared that Will just enjoyed being torn open and brought to his limits. Billy‘s cock just disappeared in him, and his belly had a serious bulge to it when it bottomed out. Billy halted there for a second. He didn‘t miss the fascination in the Wheeler boy‘s eyes.

„See something you like?“

Mike‘s voice was high and strained when he spoke „I just want your cock too, daddy.“

„And I guess you want me to hurry up because these clamps are hurting you?“ Billy said. He gave each of them a flick, making Mike almost buckle over. „Oh but you‘re gonna keep them on.“

His attention went back to Will. Fuck, Billy needed to move, and bad. The tightness of the kid‘s ass would kill him one of these nights, the way just enveloped his dick, making it feel like he was actually fucking into a custom-made mold just for him.

„Daddy...“ Will sobbed, and Billy went down to lick up some of his salty tears. That way Will‘s knees were flush with his own chest.

„Such a good... girl.“ Billy grunted. „Born to take my cock, huh? I bet... by now you couldn‘t... get off without me... if you wanted to...“

„Only with you. Can‘t even... get hard... anymore.“

„Fuck, that‘s so hot! But you... better cum quick... so your friend can still have... a piece of me.“ It didn‘t take much more than that and Will, for the first time after almost two weeks, spilled all over himself and Billy. A fair bit of it landed on Billy‘s dick.

He didn‘t ask Will to get up, and while there was hardly enough space on the bed to fit Mike as well, he tried anyways. Long gone was his lingerie, and he realized he made a painful mistake when the clamps on his nipples bobbed from the sudden movement; Still Mike offered himself up so eagerly that Billy didn‘t know if he should pity him, or be proud. Mike had his legs spread wide open before Billy even had pulled out of Will completely.

„So eager for me?“ he asked. „When was the last time you got off?“

„Last weekend, daddy.“ Mike said. „When you used your fingers on me. P-Please...“

„Please what, darling?“

„Please fuck me.“

This was a dream come true. Pulling out of one slut, being able to dive right into the next, just inches over to the left. Billy seriously had to reconsider his attitude towards his town. There was a hole to fuck on every corner in this place. Hell, he might never leave.

Mike was tighter than Will, but he was also not quite as small, so visually Billy preferred the other kid. He was into brunettes anyways. But then again, Mike made the better noises, especially when Billy twisted the clothespins back and forth, causing the kid to arch his back and cry out like a hurt puppy.

„Daddy, please take them off.“ Mike begged. „Please please _please!_ I can‘t... cum like this.“

„Of course you can.“

Tears flowing freely now, Mike shook his head. „It hurts too much!“

Billy continued fucking him anyways. „If I take... them off now, it‘s going to hurt... even more. Get... used to it... slut. If you don‘t... cum, that‘s not... my problem.“

For a while it actually looked like Billy would finish without even giving Mike the chance to get off. But Will was still there, and somehow his arm slung around Mike‘s body helped. The kid‘s tight channel clenched around Billy‘s thick shaft, and his scream was enough to push Billy over as well. He wondered if the Wheeler boy could actually feel his cum in there. Billy wouldn‘t know - he‘d never had anything up his ass.

Usually, Billy liked to relax after a nice fuck, preferably on a bed. It was just that the image in front of him was too damn hot to be broken up. All he did to disturb the scene was take the clothespins off Mike‘s nipples, and sure enough, with blood rushing back into these sensitive little pebbles, he began crying from the pain.

Will ended up massaging them for him. And involuntarily, Billy thought _Yep, I‘m gonna have to buy a polaroid camera._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sleep like a baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more if you like.

The mirror was his best friend. There were guys like his piece of shit dad who would call him a faggot for it, but Billy did not give a flying fuck about it. When he stood there, shirtless, with his muscles burning from an intense weightlifting session, he felt like someone. He liked what he saw; The result of hard work. Something that enabled him to have what he wanted.

Billy wanted a beer? No clerk would dare card a guy with a body like that. He wanted weed, or ecstasy, or coke? No dealer would rip him off, or God forbid, mug him. He wanted a tight little cunt to fuck? They could never say _no_ to him. He was a master of persuasion.

Billy pressed the cigarette bud into the ashtray and then set about fetching himself some dinner. It wasn‘t like he ever talked to Susan, but when he did it was mostly to compliment her for her cooking. Billy was not an asshole, after all. He knew how to be grateful. She had left some steaks for him to warm up tonight, exactly the kind of protein he needed now. Billy had a few beers with his meal.

It was past nine when the doorbell rang. He had already made himself comfortable in front of the TV by then, to enjoy some peace and quiet. Grumbling, Billy trotted for the door. Who the _fuck_ would come visit at that time of the night? But when he opened the door, everything was suddenly different. The most delicious sight of the week was waiting for him the other side.

His cute little bitch was all dressed up in his mini skirt, complete with fishnet crop top over a once again stuffed bra. Oh god, and the Byers boy was also wearing the high heels Billy had given him. This was the first time he had seen Will in them, and it made his cock twitch in his jeans.

„Hm, what do we have here?“ Billy crooned.

„Hi, daddy.“ Will said innocently, blinking with those cute pink-painted eyelids. He pursed his red lips too.

„Did you walk here all on your own?“ Billy asked. How damn how must that have looked? „Dressed up like a whore out in public with everyone to see?“

„They probably thought I‘m a girl...“ Will mumbled.

Billy chuckled. „You are a girl, though. My little baby girl. Come in.“ He closed the door behind Will, marveling at how well the kid could walk on these heels. „Fuck, you look desperate for my cock.“

„You said you‘d be alone tonight. I just wanted to be with you, daddy.“

„Sure you did. You know, you‘re in luck. I haven‘t had my dick in a pussy since last night.“ Billy usually didn‘t make promises, but since he was proud of his bitch tonight, he figured it couldn‘t do any harm. „So yeah, we‘re gonna fuck.“

Will‘s face immediately lit up. „Thank you, daddy!“

„But first...“ Billy said „...show me how you handle these heels. Did you practice?“

„Yes, daddy. Whenever I could. Look what I can do.“ And after Billy had sat down on the couch again, Will began walking up and down in front of him like the good cunt he was, swinging his hips seductively.

„No underwear?“ Billy commented. „Had your little clit hanging out all the way here, huh?“

„Uh-huh.“ Will said proudly.

„Alright, here‘s what‘s gonna happen. I‘m gonna fuck you, but not right away. I think you should work for it some more, right?“

„I- I think so, daddy.“ Will stopped his strut.

„That‘s a good slut. And such a pretty one too. Get over here.“ Will got on his knees by the couch, letting Billy cup his cheek. With his eyes closed, whimpering, he leaned into the touch.

„Daddy...“

„I know, I know.“ Billy murmured. „Will you show me how good you can be? How patient you are?“

Will wasn‘t really patient, often whining for any sort of contact or friction - all the more reason to teach him some more, Billy thought. „Daddy?“ the kid asked.

„My cock is a bit cold right now. Think you can warm it for me, slut?“

„I can do that, daddy.“ Will nodded with enthusiasm. His long hair flopped over his shoulders, back and forth. He immediately got to work on the zipper of Billy‘s pants, and Billy was rock hard before the boy even opened the button on his boxers.

„That‘s what I wanted to hear. But you‘ve got to take it all in, you got it? Good. I‘m just gonna watch this super boring TV show, you‘re probably not interested anyways.“

And to be honest, Billy wasn‘t interested either. _Divorce Court_ , or whatever it was called, some less-than-mediocre drama about idiots getting divorced. Why people marry in the first place, Billy had no idea. But the TV was a good way to keep track of time. Will‘s mouth was wonderfully moist and warm around Billy‘s cock, and it would be easy to lose himself to this feeling.

The kid swallowed a lot initially, and his breathing was labored. But he didn‘t budge, keeping his nose pressed firmly into Billy‘s pubes, no matter how hard it must have been. Billy‘s cock was pretty massive, after all. „You‘re so good for me.“ Billy praised. He stroked a hand through the kid‘s hair too, and Will mewled happily. Those plush lips of his were stretched so incredibly wide.

Billy just could not get enough of this. He would actually live out the rest of his days here on the couch if he could, just his little bitch and him, and some nonsensical TV. He watched some bitch fight her soon to be ex-husband in court over custody for half an hour, and then the same thing just with different actors for another half hour, all while absently petting his good little bitch. The occasional whimper would fall from Will‘s lips, vibrating around Billy‘s cock.

Billy would go limp from time to time, only to harden again minutes later, and that was about the best feeling, his dick swelling and filling up the kid‘s mouth, growing right down his throat. Will always gagged then. He was drooling too - Billy‘s balls were wet, and he was sure there was a spit stain on the couch.

„What do you say?“ Billy murmured when the second episode ended. He was getting really horny, and Will had definitely done a good job. „Want to fuck now, doll?“

Will looked up at him with watery, wide eyes. He sniffled, nodding as best as he could with Billy‘s dick still in him. „Hmmm...“ he hummed.

„You did so good for me tonight. Such a good little cockwarmer. I think we‘re gonna do this more often.“

Will nodded again, and really, that felt like the beginning of a blowjob. Billy gently pulled his kid off by the long, shining hair. With his makeup already streaked from tears, Will gawked up at him. His voice was absolutely wrecked. „M‘ready for you, daddy.“

„Good.“ Billy crooned. „Because my dick is already getting cold again. Hm, your tight little hole is gonna feel so good. And I promise I‘m gonna make sure you get to cum.“

„Thank you, thank you, _thank you_.“ Will mewled.

There was something Billy really wanted to try. He had thought about it quite a lot these last few weeks, and tonight seemed like a good opportunity. „How about we try something new? I got some training done earlier, and I really feel like taking a shower. You in?“

Will winced upon getting up, as his knees were red and abused - Billy always thought the carpet in the living room was just too rough, and this was proof. But Will didn‘t complain. „I‘m a man. I shower cold.“ Billy told him. „But you probably want it warm, huh?“

„Yes, daddy. Warm, please.“ Will rasped, slipping out of his already revealing clothes.

Billy waited for the water to get nice and warm before he took Will under the armpits and put him in the tub. Immediately, he relaxed under the warm stream. „So good, daddy. T-Thank you.“

„What for?“ Billy stepped into the shower as well. He immediately decided he liked this. Somehow, Will looked just so small and vulnerable backed against the white tiles of the bathroom wall, glistering wet, with makeup running down his cheeks.

„For letting me warm your cock.“

Damn it, how cute was that? Was it actually Will‘s words, or just the hot water that had Billy melting? „Ready to take it where you really want it?“

„Yes. Please, daddy, fuck me.“ Will begged. „It‘s been so long.“

Billy used lotion to lube himself generously. There was no point in asking if Will had stretched himself. Because even if he hadn‘t, he was now fingering away at his own asshole anyways. Billy lifted him up with ease. _Shit_ , this was new. New and awesome.

Will was a lightweight, and so it was easy for Billy to drop him, impaling the little cunt on his rock hard dick. He could handle the kid like a puppet, and Will let it happen, crying and whimpering softly, hardly audible over the rush of the shower. Billy then fucked him against the wall, with Will‘s scrawny legs slung around him. Or rather, he let gravity do half of the work. This was a very rewarding substitute for weightlifting.

„Daddy-“ Will whined over and over again, even more so when Billy leaned down to leave him with some bite marks in the sensitive skin of his neck. Skin that was becoming pink under the hot water.

Will came first, pent up cum spilling from his flopping little dicklet. It was quickly washed away, and from then on he was more vocal. Fucked raw. But Billy took his time anyways, chuckling. „I think I‘m gonna be cold when we get out of the shower. Maybe you can warm my cock some more?“

Oh, this night was going to be awesome.


End file.
